


Summer Heat

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione knows she shouldn't be watching.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

She should leave.

She shouldn’t be watching.

She should go back to Ginny’s room and crawl beneath sheets wet with sweat from the hot summer air and forget what she’d seen. She’d been taking a shower in the middle of the night every day, nearly, since she’d arrived at the Burrow and found the heat unbearable during sleep.

She should not be standing outside the door to the upstairs loo at three in the morning with her hand in her knickers and her eyes not straying from the crack of the unclosed door.

She was going to get caught. She’d be cast out of the Burrow, sent home with cries of ‘voyeur’ and ‘pervert’ ringing in her ears, losing her surrogate family and best friends.

She couldn’t look away, though. She couldn’t go back to her bed and lie there without remembering every detail of what she’d stumbled upon in the shower.

She couldn’t tell where one ended and the other began. Sunkissed skin, freckles, water cascading down on them as they snogged and rubbed and stroked. It was wrong. They were brothers, twins, and she certainly knew moral rules enough to know this was not at all acceptable. But, God, it was the most arousing thing she’d ever seen.

She watched Fred, as even naked she could tell them apart in that way very few could, pressed George against the wall. From where she was standing, she could see them perfectly. Their cocks, the first she’d ever seen that were not peaked at on pages of a Muggle magazine she’d discovered in her mum’s bureau, were hard, swollen, rubbing against each other in a way that caused them both to moan so wantonly and freely that she’d not been able to control her own hand.

She touched herself as George spoke. Fuck me, little brother. I want to feel your cock against mine. I want to come all over your stomach and cock then I want to lick you clean. Oh God, Fred. Right there. Push your finger into my arse. Good boy. Just like that. His words were shockingly arousing. When he said things she’d have scolded Ron or Harry for saying, her body began to heat up, sweat dripping between her shoulder blades, nipples hardening.

She bit her lip as she watched Fred’s hand stroke George’s cock, fingers wrapped around his length, moving up and down, fast and rough. George was gripped Fred’s arse, but she couldn’t see what he was doing. All too easily, she imagined him sliding a wet finger inside, could practically feel tight heat as Fred would clench around him. When George bit Fred’s shoulder, she rubbed harder, her head leaning against the door as her free hand moved beneath her nightgown, finding her bare breast and squeezing hard.

She came with Fred. A soft moan escaping her lip as her body shuddered, muscles tightening around her fingers, eyes rolling back as waves of pleasure rolled over her. Hearing George come soon after had her finger moving even as she could barely stand. Reluctantly, she pushed sweaty curls away from her face, her body relaxed as she continued to tremor from the force of her orgasm, her eyes finding them once again before she knew she’d retreat to Ginny’s room so they’d never know she watched.

She gasped when she saw them both looking at the door with smug smiles, cocks spent but twitching as they seemed to be staring right at her. When George raised his hand and shook his finger Naughty little girl, our Hermione. Sneaking and spying. Bad girls need to be punished, don’t they, Fred? and Fred’s lips curved into what could only be called a sinful smile Right you are, George. Bad girl, watching and wanking. Think she needs a nice spanking or maybe a right thorough shag…maybe both., she blushed, knowing she’d been caught.

She stared wide-eyed as Fred’s hand raised, his finger crooking as he beckoned her inside, to join them. Hermione had a million reasons floating in her mind telling her exactly why that would be a Bad Idea. Then she imagined her body between them, freckles against pale skin, red hair against brown, and she couldn’t stop imagining them touching, stroking, tasting, inside her.

She cast aside any doubts as she straightened her shoulders, displaying courage worthy of her house as she opened the door and stepped inside, shutting it quietly behind her, her eyes never leaving theirs. They were surprised, which made her smile. Taking another step, she unfastened the ribbons of her nightgown, letting it open to reveal her breasts. With another step, the material was pooled around her feet, a slight blush against her skin as someone saw her naked for the first time. When she started to remove her knickers, two wet hands stopped her, her eyes looking up to find them both standing and dripping water.

She didn’t object when they stopped her. Not here. First time shouldn’t be rough in a shower. Save that for later. Taking Fred’s hand, she followed them to their room, losing herself in sensation and touch as they made her forget all about hot summer nights.


End file.
